Rubble
Rubble is an English bulldog pup and a member of the PAW Patrol. He is male. Bio Rubble is an English bulldog pup and the construction pup of the PAW Patrol. His main color is yellow. His truck looks like a bulldozer, modified with drills and other construction tools. In Pups Get a Rubble, it is revealed that Rubble is the youngest member of the PAW Patrol. In Pups Save a Toof, he reveals that he has arachnophobia, fear of spiders. Nick Jr.com Description Rubble is a gruff but a loveable English bulldog that knows all about skateboards and snowboards. He loves to get dirty then jump into a bath. There's no job Rubble's construction digger can't scoop up! Personality Although he can appear rather tough, Rubble is completely opposite. He tends to be a bit of a cry-baby, and is very soft for small animals, even kittens (like in Pups and the Kitty- tastrophe). He loves to laugh and is rather playful. He also has a big appetite, as seen in Pups Save the Treats. Story Before Rubble joined the PAW Patrol, he was always alone, and it was hinted that he was a stray dog, which means he has no home or family to take care of him. He met Ryder and the PAW Patrol when he was a little puppy. Rubble got himself stuck on a tree branch hanging over the ocean and was rescued by Chase's net. After being fed, Rubble snuck into Chase's vehicle during a mission. He showed his digging skills by digging a tunnel in the hard snow boulders, so Jake can get out when he got stuck in them. Ryder announced that they had found a home for him: as the Construction-Pup of the PAW Patrol! Click here for more info. Abilities Rubble has super-digging skills, so it's no wonder that he is the Construction-Pup. He also has excellent skate and snow boarding skills and always hopes he is chosen on missions that involve either skill. When he goes down the slide he stands up on four legs and when he jumps off he claps his paws twice in the air. Episodes Rubble was first-deployed in the following episodes: *Pups Save a Train (with Rocky) *Pup Pup Boogie (with Chase) *Pups Save the Sea Turtles (with Chase) *Pups and the Very Big Baby (with Marshall) *Pups Save the Bunnies (with Chase) *Pups Save a Pool Day (with Marshall) *Circus Pup-Formers (with all) *Pups Fall Festival (with all) *Pups Save Christmas (with all) *Pups and the Snow Monster (with Chase) Rubble was called in for backup in the following epsiodes: *Pups Get a Rubble *Pups Get a Lift *Pups Save a School Day Poll What's your favorite thing about Rubble? He's adorable He's so sweet He's funny He loves to dig Appearance Rubble is an English Bulldog pup. He has brown fur with a white belly that also covers most of his face with white fur. He has bright brown eyes and a tiny tail that can barely be seen. His collar is black and has a yellow tag with a wrench symbol on it. His gear is yellow and has a yellow hardhat because being a Construction Pup can have things go to your head. Catchphrases *"Rubble on the double!" *"Let's dig it!" *"I feel like such a 'bubblehead'!" (From Puptacular) *"Double on the Rubble! I mean.. Rubble on the Double!" (From Pups Get a Lift) *"One less trouble, Rubble's on the double!" (From Pups Make a Splash) *"Dun da da dun da da!" (From Pups Save a Super Pup) Trivia *Rubble is the very first character to appear in the series. *He is also the youngest member of the PAW Patrol. *Whenever he sleeps, he wears a sleeping mask. *Rubble is the first member of the Paw Patrol to need a pup to take his place (Chase in "Pup Pup Boogie", and Zuma in "Pups Save a Super Pup") *Rubble is the second pup to need the PAW Patrol to help him. (Pups Save a Superpup.) The first is Marshall (Pups Fight Fire) *He loves snow boarding. Gallery Paw-patrol-rubble.jpg Rubble jumps.jpg Ryder's calling.jpg|"Ryder's calling!" Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg Rubble.jpg Images-3.jpeg|Ryder and Little Rubble IMG_20131226_084937.jpg|Fly Rubble! pizap.com13883591076491.jpg 1479382 489752751138221 2086632101 n.png|'Funny Rubble' 06 Rubble's dig-up.jpg Images.jpg Rubble Badge.png|Badge Rubble in his bulldozer.png Rubble2.jpeg Rubble.png ruhbul.png|Rubble as a little puppy, stuck on a tree branch. RuhbulandRhydur.png|Rubble jumping into Ryder's arms for the first time. IGotsMeANewHatLel.png|Rubble wearing his construction hard-hat for the 1st time. f5f658acf97d6c27689031579b06d1bc.png|Don't cry, Rubble. Images-51.jpeg BoooooooooooorninTHEUSA.png RuhbulTheeSoopurPuhp.png 1511062_524246377688858_270313098_n.png|Rubble, when he was a little pup! b95dd9372fd6e1310754fb7f51873ecd.png Rick.PNG I am a crosruction pup.PNG AMAL.PNG PPP.PNG A9e4a968c22ade4e3cd2634b0948c98e.png paw_patrol_cars_and_figures.jpg|Rubble with his construction truck, which will hit stores in June. Rubblefly.PNG Diveinrubble!.PNG Crack up!.PNG WAKE UP RUHBUL.png|Rubble waking up, just before "Apollo the Super-Pup" comes on. O.PNG 5.PNG rubble-feat-332x363.jpg 1016259_529107150536114_676769650_n.png|it's 'Cat'-urday immaSnuggleyou.png|We're gonna miss you. Silly Marshall.png Rubble feeding the geese.jpg Rubble getting his own tag.jpg Cute Rubble.jpg The Triple Decker.jpg 1911944 532747193505443 1518556186 n.png Tfhnewgjhfwhwevfajhgjfghjg.PNG Gfeurgttftcf.PNG Blah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.PNG I wish I can a bone like that.PNG Rands.PNG R,lz,r and c.PNG Hahahahahahahaha.PNG 987.PNG PAW Patrol Rubble.PNG Water! GONE.PNG IMG 4060.jpg IMG 4056.jpg IMG 4055.jpg IMG 4051.jpg IMG 4050.jpg IMG 3934.jpg IMG 3918.jpg Ho.PNG C083c55d4fab979ecaa0db38346425c0.png IMG_3923.jpg IMG_3929.jpg YEAH! gO paw Patrol.PNG RYWR.PNG Huh!.PNG 2! Wow....................PNG 05f9dd2a884ff917c0e8258eec7a0315.png Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:PAW Patrol Category:Baby Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Protected Pages Category:English Bulldogs Category:Bulldogs Category:PAW Patrol Team Category:Characters who have their own Toys Category:Main Characters